


Tell Me Neither Of You Bit Her

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Theo, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Mates, slightly dom liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Reader is in heat. Scott told her to avoid the males in the pack but he couldn't keep Theo and Liam from checking in on her. Now he has to deal with the aftermath of their carelessness.





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr

Malia had warned me about my heat. She told me that the only reason she got through it was because she had Stiles and now she has Scott. Scott had Deaton tell me exactly what it was and how long it would last. I was told to stay away from the other males in the pack. According to Deaton a female in heat was nearly impossible to resists. A male werecreature can smell her pheromones and will try to mate with her. As for the female she will want to mate. Her heat drives her crazy since she is highly aroused. He suggested that I stay home from school and take a lot of cold showers, and masturbate. He said I should masturbate often to keep my need to mate at a minimum. 

I was two days into my heat and already I was going crazy. I had gotten my mom to tell the school that we would be out of town for a family emergency. It got me out of school for a week and Scott told the pack to leave me alone. The girls knew why but Scott kept it from the boys, mainly from Theo and Liam. 

I had already masturbated six times and it wasn’t helping. I wanted more than just a buzzing toy. I wanted to be dominated and owned. I wanted to be pounded into oblivion. I needed someone to screw, no scratch that, I needed someone to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk. I groaned loudly as I was hit with another wave of arousal. 

I walked to my room and laid on my bed. I had stopped wearing underwear since it just made everything worse, I just wore a light skirt I had taken from my mom’s closet. I grabbed my vibrator and turned it on high. I started rubbing the tip against my clit, moaning loudly. I just started fucking myself with it when there was a banging on my front door. I growled trying to ignore it but it was hard with all the yelling. Once I focused on it I could make out the voices of Theo and Liam. “Y/N, we know you’re in there.” Liam yelled. “We can hear your heart beat.” Theo added. “Come Y/N, we just want to know you’re ok. Scott won’t tell us why you’re not at school, or why we can’t see you.” 

I got tired of their yelling so I tossed my toy to the side and angrily stomped my way to the front door. I yanked it open and glared at the two boys. “I’m fine!” At first they were shocked but then their expressions changed. Both of their eyes flashed to amber before they moved forward and trapped my body between them. I was gonna push them away when Liam started kissing my chest and Theo started kissing my neck. I gave in to their touch immediately and they knew I was theirs’.

Theo gripped the neckline of my shirt and Liam gripped the hem, together they ripped it in two. Liam’s lips went straight for my exposed breasts. His tongue lapped at my nipple while his hand squeezed my other breast. Theo let his hand worm it’s way into my skirt, letting his fingers rub against my pussy. I moaned loudly and was ready to tell them to have their way when I felt a cool breeze against my heated skin. “My room, we should go to my room.” Liam kicked my front door closed and both boys followed me upstairs. 

Once we made it to my room I was pushed on to the bed and Theo was on top of me. He spread my legs with his knees and shoved two fingers inside me. “So wet baby.” He purred in my ear as he started fingering me. Liam growled and pulled Theo off me, I groaned at the loss of contact. “Boys don’t fight, last time I checked I can take you both.” My words had a double meaning and the boys knew it. Liam and Theo both growled, the smell of their arousal growing. 

Theo smirked at me and pulled me up, ripping my skirt off and tossing it to the side. He kissed me roughly. “Hands and knees baby.” He lifted me up and placed me on the bed, I got down on my hands and knees facing Theo. He walked up to me and gripped my jaw. “Open wide.” I looked up at him as I opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out slightly. Theo wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and tapped my tongue with it before sliding into my mouth.

He gathered my hair into a make shift pony tail, using it to hold my head in place as he fucked my mouth. Liam climbed onto the bed behind me, rubbing my aching core with his fingers. Theo pushed his cock as deep as he could causing me to choke. I pulled off Theo, moaning loudly when I felt Liam’s tongue start lapping at my clit. Theo pushed his cock back into my mouth, fucking my throat raw. Liam started tongue fucking me while rubbing my clit with two fingers.

It was the most attention I’ve gotten since my heat began. All my senses were on high making my body shake. “I think she’s gonna cum Liam.” Theo smirked as he held me in place, shoving his cock deep in my throat. I started gagging making him moan. Liam got behind me and lined his cock up with my entrance. I pushed back on him when he slid his dick inside me. Liam gripped my hips, I could feel his claws digging into my hips, as he started thrusting. 

Theo pulled out and looked at Liam. “Let her ride you.” Liam growled, not liking being told what to do by Theo. “Let me ride your cock Liam.” I moaned as I sat up on my knees. He kissed my neck before laying down on my bed, Theo gestured for me to turn and face Liam. I did as I was told before straddling Liam, and sliding his cock back inside me. Before I could start bouncing Theo pushed me down and lined up his cock. “You said you could take us both. Were you lying baby?” I shook my head ready to beg for him to fuck me. “Let’s see about that.”

He pushed his cock inside me slowly, stretching me more than I’ve ever been before. I clawed at my bed, growling in pure pleasure. “Fuck!” Both boys started thrusting at the same time, pinning me between them. It took every ounce of control I had to keep from shredding my bed to pieces. “Fuck Theo, holy shit Liam!” Their thrusts sped up, Theo slamming into me causing my bed to rock. 

My body tensed up as I felt my orgasm build. Theo gripped my hair and yanked my head back. “You gonna cum baby?” I growled out a yes while digging my claws into my mattress. “I don’t think so baby. Not unless I say so.” My fangs showed as I growled at Theo. Liam reached between our bodies and started rubbing my clit. “You can hold it baby.” Now Liam was getting dominate. It took all my power to hold off my climax, my claws were buried deep in the memory foam of my bed, my eyes were golden, and my fangs were bared. 

Theo started thrusting faster as Liam started slamming into me. “You wanna cum don’t you baby?” Theo growled in my ear. “Fuck! Can I cum please?” I didn’t want to beg Theo but I needed to cum and they weren’t giving me what I needed. “Keep begging and maybe I’ll let you.” Both boys started to slow their movements making me whimper. “Please Theo let me cum? I wanna cum so bad. Fuck baby let me cum!” I growled loudly just as they both started slamming into me. 

My orgasm hit me hard making me see colors. My pussy clenched around their cocks making them cum with me. Theo and Liam roared before sinking their teeth into my neck. They kept thrusting slowly, riding out their highs. When they calmed down they released my neck. Theo pulled out of me before laying down next to Liam, I rolled off Liam and laid between the two boys. “For the love of god! Tell me neither of you bit her!” Scott roared from my door way.


	2. 0.2

Scott told us all to get dressed, giving us exactly five minutes to do so before walking back into the room. “Which one of you bit her?” I had never seen Scott so mad. The bites had healed but I still had blood stains on my neck. I honestly didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. It’s not like either of them were alphas biting a human. It was just Liam and Theo. 

“What’s the big deal Scott? It was just a bite.” Scott looked at the three of us like we were children he was scolding. “Do you know what biting a beta in heat does?” Liam and I shook our head no, but Theo’s eyes widen in realization. “You don’t think we? We couldn’t have. There’s no possible way both of us!” Now Liam and I were the only ones in the room that didn’t know what was happening. “Can either of you fill us in on what’s going on?” 

Theo sat down and left it up to Scott. “When a werewolf bites a beta during her heat, he marks her as his mate. It’s a life long bond. They become like one and can hardly be apart from one another.” I sat back and looked at Liam and Theo. Theo seemed to be in shock and Liam seemed to be frozen. “But they both bit me, surely they couldn’t have both marked me.” Theo nodded in agreement. “I don’t know Y/N. I haven’t even marked Malia.” Scott started pacing. “I’m gonna give Deaton a call and see if he can shed some light on this. As for you two.” He pointed at Liam and Theo. “I want you away from Y/N. Now!” Liam and Theo heard the alpha command in Scott’s voice making them run out of my room and down the stairs.

“Stay here Y/N and keep away from Theo and Liam till we figure this out.” I groaned loudly and laid down on my bed. The only good thing that has happened is my heat seemed to have stopped. I don’t know how long Scott would be on the phone with but I didn’t like being stuck in my room. I opened my door to try and sneak down to the kitchen but I saw Scott standing there. “Y/N I told you to stay in your room.” I rolled my eyes and pouted at Scott. “Come on Scott, let me just get something to eat.” 

Scott agreed and told me to avoid Liam and Theo. I promised to stay away from them before walking down the stairs. I smiled at the two boys sitting on my couch before going to my kitchen. I grabbed a water and some chips before walking back to my room. Scott was just hanging up the phone when I reached the second floor. “We have a problem.” He told me to follow him as he walked down stairs to Liam and Theo.

“What did Deaton say?” Theo was the first to stand. “Well, it’s not a rare thing for two betas to mark a single mate. We just have to wait and see if you both marked her or just one of you and then we’ll deal with it from there.” Liam spoke up this time. “How will we know who marked her?” I was curious as well. “It takes at least a day for a mark to take hold. Tomorrow we will test it. As for now I need you two to stay away from her, just in case you didn’t actually mark her. I don’t want to risk you guys marking her.” 

**~*~**

Tomorrow came sooner than I thought. Scott was knocking at my door around noon, which was about the time I was getting up. I walked down stairs and opened the door. “Yes Scott?” I asked while letting him in to my home. “Look Y/N I’m sorry about how I reacted yesterday. I should have warned you about everything, maybe then we wouldn’t be in this mess.” I gave him a small smile. “It’s ok Scott. I should have listened to you and stayed away from Theo and Liam.” He nodded his head and gave me a smile. 

“To say sorry I’m gonna take you for pizza. So go get ready and we can go before my shift at the clinic.” I ran upstairs to shower quickly and get dressed. I tried to not take so long, rushing through my shower and just throwing on some jeans and a tank top. I decided to just tie my hair back, knowing it would get messy riding on the back of Scott’s bike. “Ok Scott, let’s go.” I yelled as I ran out the front door.

Scott drove us to the park where my favorite food truck parked. It had the best pizza I’ve ever had. Scott and I got our food then went to find a place to sit. We found a small park bench under a tree. I sat down and placed my lemonade next to me. “Watch my food Y/N, I’m gonna check if that restaurant will let me use their bathroom.” I nodded and took a bite of my food. Scott ran off leaving me by myself.

Just as I saw Scott run into the restaurant someone called my name. “Y/N? Hey.” Nolan, a boy from my biology class sat down next to me. “Hey Nolan. “I smiled at him and took a drink of my lemonade to wash down my pizza. "What are you doing here?” He seemed nervous and kind of on edge. “I was just eating pizza with Scott. He went to the bathroom.” I pointed to the building Scott had went into. “Oh, is he like your boyfriend or something?” Nolan was cute and he seemed really shy. “No, he’s like a big brother to me.” 

Nolan seemed to get more anxious with my answer. “Great, cool. Uh would you like to go out with me this Friday?” He quickly asked before looking around like he was expecting someone to jump out at him. Just as I was gonna answer someone spoke up. “She’s taken!” I looked behind me to see a pissed off Liam and Theo. They were glaring at Nolan who just nodded and ran off. 

“What the hell?” Theo grabbed my arm and started leading me away from the park. “Theo!” He turned and growled at me, his eyes flashing golden. I flashed my eyes back and immediately clung to him. Theo pulled me close and sniffed the side of my neck. Liam pressed up against the back of me and started doing the same thing as Theo. I reached back and grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling it around me. 

I could smell the arousal grow on Liam and Theo, making me whimper with need. “My truck now.” Theo’s voice was calm, deep, and commanding. Liam and I walked quickly to his truck. Liam opened the door and lifted me inside, instantly attaching his lips to my neck. I moaned at the contact, tugging him closer by his hair. Theo got in the truck through the other side, pulling me against his chest to kiss me roughly.

My head was spinning as their lips kissed every inch of my heated exposed skin. “The truck is too small Theo.” Liam growled after hitting his head on the roof. Theo agreed and climbed in the front seat. He started the truck and started driving us somewhere. Liam kept me busy in the back seat. His hand shoved down my pants fingering me quickly as he sucked marks onto my neck. Each one healed instantly.

Theo pulled over somewhere and got out of the truck, taking a bag with him. He was gone for a few minutes before coming back and telling me to get out of the truck. I did as I was told and followed him to the back of the truck. He had the tail gate down and had made a makeshift bed out of blankets and clothes. He lifted me up onto the tail gate before him and Liam climbed up next to me. They both reached for my shirt, remembering what happened last time I stopped them. “I like this tank top very much.” I pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

Theo started kissing my exposed chest. In that moment I was glad I choose not to wear a bra. Liam unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them down along with my underwear. He spread my legs and started to lap at my clit before shoving his tongue inside me. I moaned against Theo’s lips allowing him to slip his tongue in. Liam started to rub my clit in unknown patterns making my legs tremble. 

“Stop teasing me.” I whimpered wanting more than just Liam’s tongue. Theo gave Liam a nod. They both pulled away and undressed quickly. Theo laid down and lifted me onto him. I gripped his cock and lined it up with my entrance, moaning as Theo lowered me down onto him. He pulled me down against him so Liam could push his cock into me as well. I growled at the feeling of being stretched. “Fuck!” Liam gripped my hips and started thrusting, bottoming out each time. Theo bucked his hips hard, rocking me each time.

I dug my claws into Theo’s biceps, moaning for them to go harder. Liam’s claws started to dig into my hips giving me a new type of pleasure. My pussy started to spasm around the cocks making them growl and thrusts faster. I started seeing blurry as my orgasm started to build. “Fuck I’m so close!” Theo growled and gripped my jaw forcing me to look at him. “Don’t cum till I tell you to.” He reached between us and started rubbing my clit. 

I tried to hold off my climax, making me shift and bite Theo’s neck. He roared as he started to cum. “Don’t you dare cum!” He growled as my claws dug deeper into his arms. Liam pulled out and let Theo lift me off him. He sat off to the side, breathing hard after cumming. Liam flipped me over and pushed his cock inside me. I moaned loudly as he started slamming into me. My back arched off the bed of the truck when his cock rubbed against my g spot. “Fuck Liam!” Liam licked two of his fingers before rubbing my clit side to side quickly. “Theo can I cum? Please let me cum?” I started to beg Theo. 

He smirked at me, enjoying my torture. “Not yet baby.” He leaned over and kissed me roughly before burying his face in the crook of my neck where he bit me the day before. He pressed soft kisses there making my body light on fire with ecstasy. “Hold it baby.” He pulled away and whispered something to Liam who pulled me up against him. He buried his face in the crook on my neck, kissing his healed bite mark. I screamed as everything became sensitive. “Cum baby!” Theo yelled. Liam roared as my teeth sank into the side of his neck. I saw black as I came, my pussy squeezing Liam’s cock sending him over the edge.

Liam kept thrusting riding out both our highs. When we calmed down he let me lay back as he slowly pulled out. Theo didn’t give us time to catch our breath before he was helping me get dressed, he himself was fully dressed. “Get dressed Liam, I think Scott is gonna wanna talk to us.”


	3. 0.3

Theo drove to my house quietly. We all knew what was gonna happen so there was no need to talk. Liam sat in the back seat, his hand never leaving my shoulder. Theo had my hand clasped tight in his, both resting on the center counsel. Liam's other hand was on Theo's shoulder. We were all touching in some way. Scott was right, we can't be apart from each other. 

When we arrived at my house we sat in the truck for a minute. "What ever Scott says, just know that I wouldn't want anybody else as my mates. I'm the closest to the two of you and I always will be." I leaned over and kissed Theo on his jaw before leaning back and kissing Liam on his forehead. We got out of the car and walk into my house. Scott, Malia, and Lydia were sitting in my livingroom. 

"Do you guys ever listen to a thing I say?" Scott is angry and it was clear in his voice. "We're sorry Scott. You told us to stay away from Y/N and we should have." Theo started. "But she's our friend and we were concerned about her. We just wanted to make sure she was ok, we never thought this would happen." Liam finished. "I should have listened Scott and I'm sorry I didn't. I know that Liam and Theo are my mates, it's clear in how we feel." 

Scott nodded his head, his shoulders slumping as his anger deflated. "I asked Deaton if there is anyway to break the bond. He said I could break it by biting you again. I won't mark you as a mate since we've never... Mated, but it will break your bond with Theo and Liam." Scott trailed off as if there was something he wanted to say. "What else did he say Scott?" Theo's hand gripped mine tighter, the both of us fearing what he said. 

"He said that breaking the bond can be extremely painful, for all who are involved in the bond. He also said if the bond is true it won't break, it will anger Liam or Theo. Which ever one is your true mate. They might try to hurt me to protect you. If we try to break the bond, Theo and Liam can't be here." I didn't know if I wanted to break the bond. I know that this is a life long thing, I would be with Theo and Liam forever. "Can we discuss it first?" Scott nodded his head and the three of them left us three.

I turned to look at Liam and Theo, both of them already looking at me. "I don't wanna break the bond, but I think we should." Liam was the first to speak. "If we break the bond there's nothing saying we can't mark each other again some time down the line." Theo gave us all hope. "I still love both of you no matter what happens." They agreed and each kissed me on the neck where their mark was.

"Ok Scott." I yelled even though I knew he could hear me perfectly fine. "Theo, Liam, please go with Malia. She's gonna take you somewhere you can't get to Y/N." Theo and Liam both nodded before following Malia to her car. We waited for them to leave before Scott walked over to me. "You do know that the chances of you being able to be marked by them again is very slim." I nodded. I did know this but I couldn't tell Liam and Theo that. "Don't tell them that." Scott promised he wouldn't.

"Scott can I ask you question?" Scott was staring at his phone waiting for a text from Malia. She was gonna text him when she had the boys far enough away. Lydia was gonna keep them in place with a banshee scream if they tried to get away. "Sure." I swallowed thickly before speaking. "You said it will hurt, will it hurt if the bond is true?" He gave me a soft smile. "If the bond is true then you and your mate will be fine. The other one who is not true will feel the pain of a bond breaking." I didn't want either boy to feel pain but they knew what was gonna happen.

"Malia just texted, Parrish is there with them to help. Are you ready?" I wasn't, not even close but I nodded my head. "I'm gonna bite the back of your neck, it's between the two marks and won't cause so much damage." I moved my hair out of the way before giving Scott a small nod. "I'll take your pain if I have to." He gripped my shoulders before letting his fangs grow. I tensed up when I felt his breath on my neck. I thought of Liam and Theo hoping they could feel that I was sorry. Scott bit down on the back of my neck. I heard him roar before my eyes flashed golden.

I braced for pain but all I felt was anger. Scott let me go and turned me to face him. I was fully shifted and ready to fight him. Scott backed up wide eyed. "Y/N calm down!" I growled and lunged at him. He easily dodged me before turning and quickly knocking me out. 

When I came to, Liam and Theo were standing between me and the rest of the pack. Once my eyes were open Theo turned to me. "You ok baby?" I nodded and with the help of Liam I stood up. "What happened?" Deaton was the one to answer me. "You were protecting your mark while Theo protected you." We all looked at him confused. "In some very special cases of a three way marking the two males won't both mark a female. In this case Theo marked you and you marked Liam. All of your bonds are true and unbreakable." 

I looked to Theo who was standing slightly in front of me. He didn't seem confused anymore. Liam, who was slightly behind me, looked just as confused as me. "So we were supposed to mark each other, all three of us?" Deaton nodded. "Yes it would look so. When Scott tried to break the mark you felt like he was a threat to Liam, so you attacked to protect him." I nodded finally understanding. 

I looked around and saw that Scott wasn't there, or any other boys. "Where's the other boys?" Lydia scoffed. "Theo here wouldn't let them near you or in the house. He barely let Deaton in." I chuckled lightly before grabbing Theo's arm and pulling back to face me. I flashed my eyes at him before burying my face in the crook of his neck. When I pulled away I let my nose brush against his jaw line. Theo finally relaxed but kept a firm hold on my waist. 

"I think we should leave these three alone." Deaton gave us a knowing smile before walking out with the girls. Theo followed him and was gonna close the door when Deaton whispered something to him. I would have listened but Liam was currently nuzzling my neck and I couldn't focus. Theo nodded to Deaton before closing the door and walking over to me. "Mine." He growled before looking at Liam. "Ours." He pulled me close to him and started smelling my neck, Liam let out a small whine. "Don't worry baby wolf, you can join. Like always." I moaned at the double meaning of Theo's words. 

Theo didn't waist time in removing my clothes, taking extra care to not rip anything. I was laid down on the couch gently before Theo told Liam to take care of me. Liam nodded and dropped to his knees. He tapped my knees and waited for me to spread them, when I did he placed him self between them. I watched as his eyes flashed gold before he leaned in close to my aching center. I inhaled sharply when his tongue lapped at my clit. 

Theo sat next to me, slowly kissing my neck and chest. They were being gentle with me. Liam pushed his tongue inside me and started swirling it while rubbing my clit. I moaned loudly and pulled at his hair. "Open up for me baby." Theo asked while kneeling on the couch. I did as he asked and let him slid his cock into my mouth. I reached up and gripped the base of Theo's cock, pumping it as I bobbed my head. Theo gripped my hair and guided my head. Liam started fingering my pussy while using his tongue to draw patterns on my clit. 

Theo pulled out of my mouth and leaned down to Liam. He whispered something to Liam who stopped what he was doing and stood up. He started striping and Theo pulled me up from the couch. He kissed my mark before whispering in my ear, telling me to get on my hands and knees. I did as I was told, leaving the boys enough room on the couch. "Liam you know what to do." Liam growled before getting behind me. He gripped my hip with one hand before lining up his cock with my entrance. I looked up at Theo who just smiled and kissed my lips. 

Liam started thrusting pulling me back on his cock by my hips. My claws started to dig into the couch, a moan slipping past my lips. Liam reached around my waist to rub my clit. I started seeing stars as Theo started kissing my marks. When he kissed Liam's mark he angered Liam, who started to slam into me and growl. Theo was doing it on purpose, he wanted Liam to be angry. Theo nuzzled Liam's mark making Liam growl at him and pull me away. He sat back and made me bounce on is cock, his teeth grazing against my mark.

Theo smirked and flashed his eyes at Liam. "Good baby wolf." Theo laid down and Liam told me to ride him. I straddled Theo's waist and slid his cock inside me before sitting still. Theo moaned loudly before bucking his hips making me moan. "Fuck baby." He pulled me down and kissed my mark. Liam got behind me and pushed his cock inside me. They both started thrusting in synch, rocking my body forward. 

I dug my claws into Theo's shoulders making him growl loudly. Liam's claws were deep in my hips pulling me back on their cocks. I growled at Theo as he started nipping at my mark. Each graze of his teeth sent waves of pleasure through my body. I wouldn't last long if they kept this up. "I think she wants it harder baby wolf." I moaned loudly as they both started slamming into me. Theo's cock was pressed firmly against my gspot, rubbing it with each thrust. 

"You know the rules baby." Liam growled in my ear. "Oh god please let me cum Liam." Liam and Theo both chuckled while slowing down their movements. "You can do better than that baby." Liam started rubbing my clit while nipping at my mark. I nearly scream his name when Theo started to thrust harder. "Please baby let me cum? I wanna cum for you." I gripped Liam's hand tight and pushed back on him. "What do you think Theo?" Theo smirked at me and nuzzled my mark. "Let her cum baby wolf." I whimpered at his words waiting for Liam to give me permission.

Liam pulled me back and grazed his teeth against my neck. "Scream my name baby." I gasped loudly when he started rubbing my clit quickly with two fingers. Theo sat up and licked my mark before sucking it. I couldn't think straight when they both were sucking on my mate marks. "Fuck! LIAM!" I screamed as I was hit with my orgasm. Theo and Liam started cumming right after me, thrusting harder and faster. 

When they calmed down Liam pulled out of me slowly and sat there. Theo pulled out but kept me on his chest as he sat up. "Wanna explain what that was Theo?" Theo chuckled. "Deaton told me that since I was the one that marked you I could get you pregnant, unless I let Liam have control. He's less likely to get you pregnant unless you want him too" I chuckled and looked at Liam who was now asleep at our feet. "I think baby wolf needs a nap."


End file.
